Secrets
by Kannay
Summary: Supernatural. J2. Los secretos son agujas que se te clavan en lo más profundo; te usan y te desmenuzan. Este es el secreto de Jensen, uno que no cree que ser capaz de desvelar. Primera parte de este Oneshot.


_**Secrets**_

"Guardar secretos es fácil, lo difícil llega cuando debes de sacarlos a la luz"

Es superior a ti. Es casi como una herida interna que se está infectando poco a poco y supura el veneno justo en lo más profundo de tu ser. No sabes bien cómo empezó todo, o quizás sí lo haces pero no quieres aceptarlo, pero lo que sí entiendes es que lo que tienes ahora dentro de ti es un nuevo tipo de cáncer. Uno invisible e incurable que se ha instalado justo en el centro de tu corazón, proclamándolo como su reino.

Pero, ¿cómo podías haber prevenido todo esto? ¿Cómo ibas a adivinar que tus sentimientos darían un giro de ciento ochenta grados, llevándote a un lugar que no querías ir?

"-¿Te vas a ir a vivir con el gigante?

El bar estaba repleto de gente, el alcohol bullía por tus venas y aún así, con todo el jaleo, los pulmones llenos de humo ajeno y propio, y la cabeza embotada, fuiste consciente del tono que desprendía su voz.

-Sí. Él me lo ha propuesto, y sinceramente lo prefiero a dormir siempre en un hotel. Más acogedor y tranquilo.

Chris tiene ese don de ver a través de todo. Es como si para él los objetos, las personas, o incluso el mundo entero estuvieran desnudos a su escrutinio. Esos ojos azul metalizado suyo pueden romper las barreras de las mentiras veladas, los cumplidos corteses y dar con las verdaderas respuestas; esas que se esconden porque te dejarán demasiado expuesto a la vida.

Es por esa mirada, y no por otra cosa, que tus piernas tiemblan un poco. No quieres que vea lo que quiera que sea que hay entre todas las capas de "no pasa nada" que guardas dentro de ti. No tienes fuerza de afrontar lo que quiera que haya allí.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - inquieres deseoso de llamarle la atención lo suficiente como para que deje de observarte así.

-Ya lo sabes.

Eso es todo lo que te dice. Un poco que en realidad se transforma en un mucho."

Los secretos pesan mucho. Son como losas transparentes que se adhieren a tu espalda impidiéndote moverte con normalidad, convirtiéndote en un títere al que obligan a bailar al son de la música que ellos marcan.

Pero por mucho que pesen, duelan, o te marquen la piel a fuego, es más fácil guardarlos ahí, justo en la esquina más oscura de tu alma, que dejarlos salir al exterior. Porque hay secretos tan grandes, que es imposible expresarlos con palabras, por eso se guardan hasta que ya no queda espacio. Hasta que dentro de ti no hay más que un intrincado laberinto lleno de señales contradictorias, y sin una salida tangible.

-Hasta que ya no quede nada de mí – dices antes de levantarte y enfrentarte a un nuevo día.

* * * * *

Ser infeliz es doloroso, pero ser parcialmente feliz lo es mucho más.

Es tener al alcance de tu mano todo lo que quieres, tocarlo con ansia, para luego ver que no es para ti. Que no es tuyo y que jamás lo será. Es algo comparable con una montaña rusa; subidas y bajadas; sonrisas y lágrimas, y con el corazón siempre bombeando a la misma velocidad.

Pero lo peor de todo es no poder poner fin a lo que entiendes que no puede tener un principio, porque es verle allí, en medio de la cocina intentando no quemarla con lo que quiera que este cocinando, todo hoyuelos y brillo cálido en los ojos cuando te ve. Tu mundo se reduce a ese instante. A él.

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo para salvarme el culo!

Ruedas los ojos intentando parecer más molesto de lo que estás, y vas directo a él preguntándote cuándo todo cambió a tu alrededor. Qué fue lo que hizo que Jared dejara de ser el tío que te robó el papel que querías hacer, para convertirse en con quien querías pasar el resto de tu vida.

Son dos extremos tan dispares, que no logras dar con el camino que los une y que en algún momento debiste de seguir.

"Saber en realidad no sabes nada. Solo, quizás, que Chris ha ganado un punto en esa extraña batalla que ahora mismo estáis manteniendo, y eso te desespera y enerva por partes iguales.

-Jared es mi amigo, mi compañero de trabajo y futuro compañero de piso. Nada más – respondes tajante.

-Son muchas cosas para una sola persona, ¿no crees? - juega con el humo de su cigarrillo, hipnotizándote con él son más las que te callas, ¿verdad?"

La voz de Jared te llega desde lejos, como un murmullo apagado y juguetón mientras que intentas despegar lo que parece un pedazo de tortita de la sarten. Hace aspavientos con las manos, encogiendo la habitación con sus brazos y obligándote a ser más consciente de su presencia de lo que ya eres.

-Muchísimas gracias, Jen – te dice con la voz tintinelante de agradecimiento, y un abrazo asfixiante como prueba.

Un buen amigo le reiría las gracias, a la vez que le daba un empujón entre risas. Tú no eres un buen amigo, por lo que lo único que haces es bajar la cabeza lo suficiente como para inhalar con más fuerza el olor que desprende su piel.

Culpable, es así como te sientes en el mismo momento que te suelta y ves esa expresión de niño bueno que tiene. Culpable y avergonzado de ti mismo por desearle de una forma que no debes; por usarlo en tu mente hasta que tienes el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y las manos entumecidas de tanto tocarte.

-Voy a sacar a los perros, vuelvo dentro de un rato.

Le ves marcharse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan blanca y pura que no puedes no corresponderla, aunque segundos después te estés maldiciendo por todo lo que has hecho.

¿Los secretos tienen fecha de caducidad o por el contrario lo que ocurre es que es el mismo cuerpo el que caduca, denigrado por todo lo que ha guardado?

No hay respuesta para eso, o por lo menos aún no la tienes y dudas que alguna vez la vayas a tener, por eso lo único que haces es poner la cabeza debajo del grifo y darle al agua fría. La presión te embota los oídos mientras que los bajos grados del agua se te clavan como agujas en el cerebro, deberías de apartarte pero no lo haces porque es justo eso lo que quieres. Un nuevo dolor físico que silencie el llanto de tu corazón.

"¿Eres feliz así, Jensen, negando todo lo que quieres?"

Las palabras de Chris se abren paso desde alguna parte de la mente, y respondes lo que esa noche no fuiste capaz de decir: la verdad.

-No, no lo soy.

* * * * *

-¿Nunca has pensado que vivir los dos juntos es raro?

Te sale la pregunta de golpe, mientras que veis la última película de acción que ha alquilado y que os mantendrá despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Parpadea confundido para después mirarte como si te acabara de ver por primera vez.

-No, para nada. Eres el mejor compañero de piso que podría desear.

"Compañero de piso" esas palabras te hacen tensarse y te dan más fuerzas para seguir con lo que tienes planeado hacer.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Chad? Seguro que con él también podrías vivir muy bien.

La risotada de Jared reverbera por toda la casa, haciendo temblar a los cimientos y enviándote a ti dulces punzadas de escalofríos por toda la espalda.

-¡Él convertiría esta casa en una pocilga en dos días! Y ya no hablemos de todas las fiestas que se correría sin mi permiso...No, Chad y yo jamás podríamos compartir piso – es tras la felicidad inicial cuando viene el momento de las preguntas que no quieres responder, pero que debes para terminar todo esto -. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

No hay una forma fácil de decir adiós, de cerrar una etapa que no quieres que acabe. Pero es acabar con todo o ahogarte en tus miserias, y ya no puedes guardar nada más. Eres un baúl repleto de cosas que una vez quisiste decir, pero que lo dejaste por miedo a todo lo que perderías. Por eso ahora mismo solo das excusas pobres que ni siquiera sirven para hilvanar una frase.

Jared te mira sin entender cuál es el camino que estás tomando, como si esta fuera la primera vez que te ve verdaderamente como eres.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme? ¿Qué no quieres vivir más conmigo? -ira y furia desmedidas en lo más profundo de su voz.

"No, es todo lo contrario lo que quiero"

-Sí, es justo eso lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Engañar, desgarrar, guardar, es todo tan fácil. Es como dejarse llevar por una ola gigante hacia ninguna parte, es mejor que quedarse de pie e intentar aguantar en el sitio. Más sencillo que decir la verdad.

Ves como gradualmente hasta el enfado desaparece de sus facciones, transformándose en una completa decepción. Nunca te ha gustado herir a nadie, siempre te has sentido culpable y te has disculpado casi al instante, y con Jared es como si clavaras un cuchillo justo en medio de un corazón puro. Todo bondad rota y esperanza podrida.

Te sientes más rastrero de lo que eras hace cinco minutos, como si fueras un tirano sin alma que se divierte destrozando vidas ajenas. Si hablaras más y callaras menos, quizás tendrías las fuerzas suficientes como para dar el siguiente paso.

-Eres un buen amigo, de verdad, pero necesitamos espacio separados...

Continuas hablando sin saber bien lo que dices. Tu lengua funciona como un músculo independiente y no eres consciente de lo que está haciendo hasta que le ves como se derrumba en el sofá. Hundido y demacrado.

-Seguiremos como antes – mientes.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Porque a mí me da la sensación de que lo que estás haciendo es poner un muro entre nosotros.

Uno, dos, tres latidos se te escapan nada más que te mira a los ojos.

"Tienes unos ojos increíbles, Jen, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho nunca?"

Fue lo primero que te preguntó nada más verte, y ahora te gustaría devolverle la pregunta, porque no es normal sentirte tan pequeño como te sientes cuando él es menor que tú. Bajas la mirada, en un intento de fundirte con el suelo y acallar el dolor que te atenaza por dentro.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-No, ya está todo dicho.

Asiente, quizás cansado, quizás derrotado, y vuelve a centrarse en mirar la pantalla del televisor como si no existiera nada más.

-Mañana por la mañana te irás de mi casa, ¿entendido?

-Sí.

Los secretos son armas de doble filo. Infecciones que te destrozan lentamente sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto, porque no sacarlos al exterior te destroza lentamente, pero dejarlos salir...

...da tanto pavor que es mejor desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz.


End file.
